


a little lesson in oversharing

by sweetavocado



Series: Still Standing Tall [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Luke has a Type, Multi, Post-Canon, Reggie and Ray are two peas in pod, Rose's Sunset Curve Tee, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms), just 800 words of Alex being the smart one, these boys done fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetavocado/pseuds/sweetavocado
Summary: Julie wears her Mom's Sunset Curve tee, what could go wrong?Apparently a lot.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Flynn & Julie Molina, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Ray Molina & Reggie, Ray Molina/Rose
Series: Still Standing Tall [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997956
Comments: 18
Kudos: 493





	a little lesson in oversharing

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this part is so short :(
> 
> but be prepared for some plot next time :)

Julie woke up to knocking at her bedroom door. Groaning, she rolled over. “Who is it?”

“Uh, Luke?”

This just made her even more frustrated. First he acts like that in front of Nick, and without even apologizing he just waltzes back in as if nothing had happened? “I’m not talking to you at the moment.” She hears shuffling before the tell-tale sound of one of her bandmates phasing through an object. “Oh my god, Luke,” She sits up to face him. “I swear-” she pauses mid sentence when she sees his expression. He looks like a kicked puppy. “What happened?”

Luke noticed the concern in her voice and just reached out to console her. “Nothing, I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have done that,” he said. Julie just frowned.

“Then why did you?”

Luke took a pause at that. He didn’t know why he did it, he just did. Knowing that was not the right answer, he replied, “I wasn’t thinking. I just wanted to mess with you and play a joke. You guys obviously like one another, I just wanted to give him the push since I know wont.” Luke started to panic when her frown went even deeper- how did he possibly make this worse?

“I told you guys I don’t like him anymore, Flynn was just teasing me. Also, what did I say about boundaries?”

Luke smirked. “Well nothing really. Sometimes when we do stuff you just look at us and say, ‘boundaries’. How are we supposed to know what that means?”

Julie narrowed her eyes. “I’m giving you two seconds to poof away so I can get dressed. If you are not gone in two seconds I’ll show Reggie how to record Home Is Where My Horse Is.” Luke looked panicked, it was Julie’s turn to smirk. “Leave.”

When Luke poofed out, Julie got ready for band practice. She threw on a white t-shirt and leggings before heading to the bathroom. There, she brushed her hair and teeth and pulled her hair up in a bun. Slipping on her vans, she headed towards the studio.  
***

“So I was thinking we could add some trumpet, a little sprinkle of jazz right?” Luke arched and eyebrow while Alex nodded.

“Some, trumpet?” Luke asked. “Who would we even get to play the trumpet?”

“Well-” Reggie was cut off when the sound of the studio doors opening. The boys all turned around and came face to face with Julie. Who was wearing a bedazzled Sunset Curve shirt.

Being the first to break out of his stupor, Alex asked, “Where did you get that?” Julie looked momentarily confused before glancing down at where Alex was gesturing.

“Oh,” she laughed. “This was in my mom’s chest. Crazy right?”

Reggie smiled manically. “You’re mom was a fan of us? Oh my god, we only gave like four of those shirts away- the night we died!” Reggie was too busy smiling and laughing to notice Alex hiding a smile and Luke paling. 

“Reggie,” Alex started. “Do you remember who we gave those shirts to?”

“Yeah, some girls out front on our way to get hotdogs and this super hot girl who worked there,” he replied. Still too caught up in his head he didn’t pick up on Alex’s tone. 

Julie took a deep inhale and exhale before speaking. “My mom’s first job was at the Orpheum.”

That made Reggie smile even more. “That’s so rad! Do you think her and Rose were friends?” Julie gave him a look and he realized- “Oh, your mom was Rose.” He chuckled awkwardly before paling. “Oh my god, we all totally flirted with your Mom!”

Julie’s eyes widened and raised her eyebrows. “What?” 

Alex chuckled sheepishly. “If I remember correctly, Luke tried to be suave but ended up looking like a dork. Reggie gave her that shirt and told her, and I quote, it was a ‘size beautiful’. And Bobby skipped out on death to further flirt with her.” Julie took a hard look at both Reggie and Luke.

“To be fair,” Luke finally said. “I wasn’t being serious or anything.” Alex slapped his torso and gave him a ‘really dude?’ look while Julie narrowed her eyes. “Wrong thing to say?”

Julie nodded slowly as Reggie spoke softly in amazement. “Me and Ray are totally like the same person. Kudos to him really.”

Julie could be seen visibly taking a deep breath. “Practice is cancelled today. I need a mental health day.”

Turns out ‘mental health day’ is just another way of saying lying in bed and screaming into the phone at Flynn: “My bandmate and crush both flirted with my mom! I’m currently wearing a token of Reggie’s affection, Flynn!” and “Stop laughing, it’s not funny!” 

Turns out Luke has a type and Reggie has a little too much in common with Ray.


End file.
